The It Girl
by softball-babe-3
Summary: Based on it girl by gossip girl's author. summary inside: On Hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT, THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER (TWILIGHT) AND CECILY von ZIEGESAR (IT GIRL)

Summary: Victoria Vernon has just been kicked out of her private school and joins Waverly Acadmey, an elite bording school. Enter Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, two of the major it girls of the school that become her roomates, because their roomate Isabella Swan got expelled for doing E. Will Victoria be able to climb her way to the top in her knock-off designer clothes while trying to not get on the bad side of Rose, Alice, and the Elusive Bella Swan? All Canon Pairings, Characters are completely OOC. Rated T for swearing.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1**

**Waverly Owls all have secrets **

Alice Brandon stepped out of the limo grabbing her two small bags, while her family bodyguard grabbed the rest of her bags. She had eight in all, and the six that Joe had to carry were packed to the brim. They had arrived at Waverly, her bording school. She was coming back for her junior year.

She dialed her home number, and her dad picked up after 2 rings. She could hear her mom in the background talking about the prints she could use in the living room. Alice quickly hung up the phone, knowing that her parents wouldn't know it was her. They were too tacky to have caller id.

Her family lived in New Jersey. Her father, Arnold Brandon was a plastic surgeon, who always talked about the boob jobs he had done or how skinny he made someone. Her mother Erica Brandon was a socilite in New Jersey. She held parties, and ran events but Alice was still ashamed Her mother was print obsessed and would match cheetah prints with zebra prints. Her bodyguard, Joe was actually Arnold Joseph Brandon Jr, her brother. He was also ashamed of his family, so he worked for them. He didn't want people to know they were related. Her sister, Amber Brandon was the only one she could trust. Amber could make Alice feel okay, no matter the problem. She was in her last year at Penn State, working to become a teacher. The only one who knew the truth about her family was Bella Swan, seeing as she had answered the phone and got into a conversation with Arnold over plasic surgery on celebrites. Bella held that over Alice's head, kind of like Alison in Pretty Little Liars did to her friends **(Authors note: i love that book so I had to include it). **Everyone else thought that Alice's family lived in the Hamptons and that her dad was a ER surgeon.

Alice was scared that Bella would tell her secrets so she got her expelled, but she would never let anyone know it. She went in first and told the Dean that Bella forced Alice to take the E. Bella was expelled on the spot and was probably beyond furious. She had and will never let anyone know what she did. Alice was held to extremely high standards, seeing as she was on the DC, the disciplinary comitee. She was the head of it and extremely trustworthy, so the Dean had no problem believing her.

Alice was scared to see Rosalie Hale, her other best friend. Rose was closer to Bella than Alice was, and she was devestated that Bella got expelled. Rose could be a model. Rose was tall(5'8), Blonde and beautiful. She had these violet colored eyes, long wavy blonde hair and made any girl feel ugly. She had a golden brown tan, that was there all year long. She got great genes. But Alice couldn't wait to see how she changed. There was only one girl who topped Rosalie and that was Bella. Bella had brown hair that went down to mid back and it had natural red highlights in the sun. She was 5'6, and had curves in the right places. She could wear a 1000 dollar dress and pair it with 2 dollar shoes, and still get away with it. That was her style though. She had brown eyes, not like the boring ones that most people had, but ones that were filled with secrets and sparkled. She had a killer smile, that could stop any guy in their tracks. The thing that made her so much more interesting than Rose was her personality. She was always scheming. She may look innocent, but she wasn't.

Alice wasn't like any of them. She was short, 4'8. She used to have long red hair, but she died it black and cut it off. It was now in an extremely short spikey style. The guy at the salon said that she looked like a pixie. Alice was skinny and cute. She wasn't gorgeous, she was just cute. She hated it, and just wanted to be called beautiful. She had a boyfriend Jasper Whitlock but he never made her feel like that. She spent 2 weeks at his summer house, with his normal parents. Callie Whitlock was an interior designer and best friends with Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen's mom. Bob Whitlock was a pediatricion, and worked closely with Carlisle Cullen. Jasper had wanted to have sex with her, but Alice wasn't ready. She told everyone at school she had lost it to a college student, last summer. Now things were strined between them. She couldn't even see Jasper, he went to another bording school.

Alice was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize that she made it to Dumbarton dorm, room 303, her room. She hoped that Rose wasn't there yet. Alice's wish came true. Alice put her bags on her bed and started putting all her clothes in the closet, hoping that Rose would be there late. She didn't want to talk to Rose yet. They hadn't even been in contact all summer. Alice finished putting her clothes away and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep quickly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Rosalie Hale was trying to pick out the perfect back to school outfit, before her mom's private jet landed. Her mother, Elizabeth Hale was the govenor of Pensylvania and Rose's father Royce King was in jail for being abusive. Rosalie Hale couldn't stand her father nor her mother. She had a sister Carla, who had died due to abuse from her father. Her father raped Rose too. Rose no longer even called him father, just sperm doner.

Rose looked at the magazine clippings she brought with her. There was one with a picture of her on a table, dancing with a glass of alcohol in her hand. Underage and Overserved was the title of the article. Mommy dearest wasn't too happy about that. She pulled out the next article, it had a picture of her next to Mary Kate Olsen and Nicole Ritchie, claiming she was anorexic. She wasn't, Rose just had a tough time. Her and her boyfriend were having problems.

Hey boyfriend Emmett Cullen, brought her to his summer house in Paris. They cuddled but didn't go farther than kissing. She was frustrated, but just seeing him could make her happy. The last day, she told him that she loved him. He freaked out and wasn't his normal self on the plane ride back to the US. He didn't even kiss her goodbye, and she hadn't talked to him since. It depressed her deeply.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her mom on the phone. Her mom was talking to her publiscist and completely ignoring Rose. Since Rose, and her two best friends, Alice and Bella, got caught doing E, her mother hasn't talked to her. Speaking of that incident and of Bella, she hadn't heard from her since she got expelled. Rose didn't want to say it, but she thought Alice had planned to get Bella expelled. B always implied something and Ali always stiffened.

The private jet landed and Rose breathed in the outdoorsy scent. She scanned the field for Emmett or Ali. She couldn't find them, but she laughted at the obvious freshman carrying like 8 bags. Rose made her way to Dumbarton 303, her familiar dorm room, where she, Ali, and B, gossiped and painted eachother's nails.

She slammed the door open and noticed Ali waking up. Rose threw her bags on her bed and sat down with a huff. Alice timidley thought to strike a conversation with the blonde haired beauty.

"Heyy. Rose, whats up." she asked

"Nothin Ali" Rose replied haughtily.

Rose wasn't in the mood to talk so Alice left the room. She walked into a tall boy, but just kept walking in a daze. Did Rose know what she did to B?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

JamesHunter: So Bella not coming back, something tells me trouble in Dumbarton 303?

MikeNewton:One less hot girl to bag :-(

JamesHunter: But I heard that RH and EC have problems.

MikeNewton:Good News for us. Almost makes the Bella news bearable.

JamesHunter:I heard from my cousin, Isabel Cotes that there is a new girl coming from Constance with Double D's.

MikeNewton:Probably not true.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT, THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER (TWILIGHT) AND CECILY von ZIEGESAR (IT GIRL)

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

**Good Waverly Owls Must Welcome New Roomates **

Victoria Vernon got off of the train from the Upper West Side of Manhattan to Upstate New York to go to her new exclusive bording school, Waverly Acadamy. She had gotten kicked out of Constance Billard for being a bad influence and ruining the reputaion of the prestigise all girls school. Was it her fault that she was asked to model in a sports bra for an ad on cup sizes? She didn't even know what it was really for. Then the stupid rumour that she slept with every member of her brother's old band, including him. She didn't deny it, because any press is good press. Well when the head asked Victoria to leave, she did.

The train took her directly to Waverly Academy, so she didn't have far to walk. She quickly found the front office and walked in, taking in the building. It was a brick building and looked like all the other buildings, but Victoria thought it was magical. She walked up to the lady at the desk. She was an ederly looking woman named Mrs. Cope.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Vernon and I'm new here" She stated, shocking the old woman. Mrs. Cope looked up.

"Well, Victoria, here is your dorm key. Dumbarton 303. I will have Angela Webber show you there" Mrs. Cope exclaimed.

Victoria stood in the office until a tall, lanky brunette girl entered and introduced herself as Angela. Angela kept trying to talk to Victoria on the way to the dorm, but Victoria ignored her. She was to busy looking at the scenery. The air was fresh and not polluted like the city air, and the buildings where old but nice and homey. She finally tuned into what Angela was saying when she heard the words roomate.

"Can you repeat that?" She asked.

"Your roomates are Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. They ruled the school for the past two years with Isabella Swan. I hate to gossip, but she got kicked out of bording school. She got caught with E."

For a girl who hates to gossip, she sure does it, Victoria thought. She faintly heard Angela talking about Isabella and all the cool things she did. She was exactly how the new Victoria should be, the three p's, Pretty, Poised and Popular. And now she was in Bella's room, with Bella's friend. If this wasn't a sign that things were going to change, she didn't know what was. She realized that Angela stopped in front of a room. Victoria saw it was 303, it was time to meet the new roomates.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Meanwhile, in Dumbarton 303, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon were talking about their summer. After an hour, Alice thought it was safe to step inside the dorm to try and talk to Rose. Alice sat on her bed and started the conversation.

"How was the summer" she asked. It was the first time she got a good look at Rose. Rose's eyes didn't sparkle and she looked anorexic. She had lost a lot of weight. The pressure of being the governors daughter must have caught up to her.

"Amazing" Rose lied smoothly. She decided that she wouldn't let anyone know her and Emmett had problems, especially not Alice. Rose still didn't know whether Ali got B expelled, and didn't know whether Ali could be trusted. Rose determined short replies were good.

"Oh." Ali said. She was dissapointed Rose wouldn't give long detailed responses. Ali wanted details. By no means was she a gossip girl, she just wanted to know Rose didn't hate her. Ali was suddenly sorry that she didn't try to talk to Rose over the summer. She hadn't talked to Bella either and wanted to see if Rose did.

"So did you talk to Bella? I mean, this year is gonna suck without her. Whose gonna throw the fun parties." she said to Rose, trying to coax her into the B subject. She could tell by the look on Rose's face that it was a sore subject. Rose worshiped the ground B walked on. It was commonley known that she would do anything B would do if it made B respect her.

"I know, I already miss her, and yes I talked to her all the time. She sounded pretty upset over the expulsion. She wondered why she was the only one kicked out" Rose lied, but at the end of it, her tone turned accusing. Alice wore a shocked look on her face, knowing that Rosalie blamed her, and even though it was her fault, Alice had to cover up the fact that she got Bella expelled.

Luckily Alice was saved by a knock on the door. She ran over and opened. Outside of the room, there was a short girl with fire red hair. It was curly and went to her butt. The thing that stood out was her chest. It was a double d size. She, like Alice, was cute, but not had bags and walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Victoria" She said. "And I'm your new roomate."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

AngelaWebber: I met the new girl. She wasn't even talking to me. She blew me off.

BenChenney:I'm sorry hunny. :-(

AngelaWebber: Yeah. But you can tell Mike and James that her chest is huge.

BenChenney:You know I hate them.

AngelaWebber:They are your roomates.

BenChenney:They're pigs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. My comp got destroyed and I just got a working one for Christmas.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT, THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER (TWILIGHT) AND CECILY von ZIEGESAR (IT GIRL)

**Chapter 3**

**Good Waverly Owls Just Don't Get Expelled**

Bella Swan put on her Chanel shades as she stepped off the plane to Africa. Her mother Renee Kelly Dwyer was going to make a documentary about the underprivileged in Africa. Seeing as Bella was expelled from her elite boarding school Waverly Academy, Renee thought it would be a good idea to take Bella to Africa to be her assistant. 

Renee was a director of those crappy sci-fi movies, so she decided to make a documentary and change up her resume. B hated Renee because she was overbearing and annoying. B preferred her father Charlie Swan. He owned a upscale chain of hotels but worked as a cop in Long Island to "give back" to the community. He was the type of guy to let B do anything she wanted. He didn't care what she did as long as she didn't get pregnant or arrested. Then Bella had a step father Phil Dwyer. He was a minor league baseball player and sucked at the game. He was ten years younger than Renee and 7 years older than the 17 year old Bella. Her mother was a cougar and it pissed Bella off. Renee was devastated that she had to be away from Phil and it sickened B who didn't love anyone. B was such a schemer, she thought it would be impossible to find love. 

When Bella walked over to where her mother had walked to, she saw a family. Her mother was busy introducing herself to this family, seeing as they were her tour guides. The father was Edward Mason Sr. He had messy caramel brown hair and bright emerald green eyes. His hair color reminded her of Esme Cullen's hair, Emmett's mother. The woman was his wife Elizabeth Mason and she had an odd shade of bronze hair and ice blue eyes. Then there was a boy who looked to be Bella's age and he was so hot. This was the first person B could picture on her arm. He had his father's bright green eyes and unruly hair while inheriting his mother's hair color. He was tall, about 6'2 and slightly muscular. He was more muscular than Ali's boyfriend Jasper but less muscular than Rose's bf Emmett. His lips looked kissable and Bella felt sparks fly as she locked eyes with him. She flashed her smile at him and knew that this was the first guy B needed to make hers. 

Edward Mason was with his parents waiting to welcome a friend of his aunt Esme's that was making a documentary of Africa. Her daughter and herself were going to arrive today and Edward's parents were going to show them around. 

Edward's father who had the same name, was a humanitarian who hated commercial things. He didn't approve that his sister, Esme married a dr. so Edward wondered why his dad took in this family who was friends with his estranged sister and had money. Edward's mother was a stay at home mom who had home schooled Edward for his entire life. Now, at 17 years, his mother was sending him to a boarding school "for the life experience." He was going to be rooming with his cousin Emmett and Em's friend Jacob Black. 

Edward was going to the boarding school in 2 weeks when this new family was to leave. That would mark the end of summer and Edward was pissed that his life was changing so drastically.

"Be polite Eddie." his mother said even though she knew he hated that nickname. 

A lady who was about 35 stepped into the terminal and with a girl following her. The woman was tall, 5'9 and slightly chubby with long reddish hair. The girl was Edward's age. She had brown hair that went down to mid back and it had natural red highlights in the light. She was 5'6, and had curves in the right places. She had brown eyes, not like the boring ones that most people had, but ones that were filled with secrets and sparkled. She had a killer smile, that stopped Edward in his tracks. She was the most beautiful girl Edward had ever seen. He heard that her name was B and he would do anything to win her over.

Over the next few days, the two of them were inseparable. Bella found herself more and more trusting with Edward. She told Edward about her insecurities and her last stint with boarding school. Edward listened and Bella knew that she was falling in love with him.

Edward took B to all his secret spots in the yards. She made him happy. So on the day before she was supposed to leave, Edward took her to the most secret place of all. The Meadow he found while hiking one day. 

Bella was surprised at the beauty of it all and she turned to Edward. He looked like a god and the meadow was the perfect setting. It was romantic and B felt so happy. Happier then she had been of course. 

Edward decided to tell B he was in love with her. "I know that we have only known each other two weeks, but I think I fell in love with you Isabella Swan."

B's jaw dropped and she kissed him for the first time. It was short and filled with love. It wasn't like her kisses with other guys, this one meant something. Bella replied that she loved Edward too and it felt right.

Bella and Edward continued kissing. Each kiss was more passionate. They both felt as though they needed more of each other. Edward removed B's shirt pausing to look her in the eyes and ask if she wanted this. She nodded and they continued where Edward had paused. That night they both lost their virginities to each other. 

Bella and her mother left the next day. Bella and Edward exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch. They trusted each other to have a long distance romance. 

Once Bella's plane left, Edward had to get on the one to New York to start a new life at boarding school. Edward hugged his mother and father, said goodbye and promised to call when he got there. 

Edward's parents watched as the plane left. Their only son was going to a world in which he knew nothing about. They could only hope he wouldn't turn out like those spoiled kids. 

Back at Waverly, classes had yet to begin. Alice Brandon's DC meeting were starting however. Ali thought back to the days before. Rosalie would try to get Ali to say she got their friend expelled, their new roomie Victoria would try to strike up a conversation and Rose would storm out of the room. It was like an ongoing cycle. The worst part was Ali's boyfriend Jasper Whitlock had yet to call Ali or even visit her. Ali felt like crying. Her life was falling a part and here she thought that without B her life would be better, but she was wrong. 

A man about 23 walked into the room and Ali was wondering where Ms. McClarkson was. 

AngelaWebber: I met the new girl. She wasn't even talking to me. She blew me off.

BenChenney:I'm sorry hunny. :-(

AngelaWebber: Yeah. But you can tell Mike and James that her chest is huge.

BenChenney:You know I hate them.

AngelaWebber:They are your roomates.

BenChenney:They're pigs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT, THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER (TWILIGHT) AND CECILY von ZIEGESAR (IT GIRL)**

****

**Chapter 4**

**Good Waverly Owls Don't fall for their advisors**

The 23 year old man stepped to the front of the meeting. He introduced himself as Mr. Eric Dalton, an alumni of Waverly and the new guidance counselor and DC advisor. He was replacing Ms. McClarkson, who took an early retirement. He said that he was just out of college. Alice Brandon was hooked. He was tall, muscular and had dark brown hair. It was short and complimented his crystal blue eyes. He was the anti-Jasper, who was tall but lanky, had blonde hair that was slightly long (long enough that he spent more time on his hair than Alice did on hers) and light blue eyes. Now don't get Ali wrong, Jasper was hot, but this guy was incredibly sexy.

"Welcome to the Disciplinary Committee. I am so proud to be back here as head of this prestigious activity. I was a part of this club when I was at this boarding school. I was also my class prefect and am honored to share this with you. Now I am the guidance counselor for the juniors and seniors, as to help them with colleges. But I am available for everyone. I have to go soon because some of the teachers are going to watch a documentary made by Mrs. Renee Dwyer and her daughter Isabella Swan, who got expelled last year. We are going to see if this documentary can get her re-accepted to this school." He said in his introduction.

When he brought up Bella Swan, the whole committee gawked. The girl who everyone idolized might be re-admitted to Waverly. Alice realized that she should do anything to keep Bella away from this school. If Bella came back, her life would be worse than before. Rose would be happy though. But what about Victoria?

Alice liked her new roomie Victoria. She reminded Alice of herself. If B were to come back, there would be no doubt in Alice's mind Victoria would be completely vulnerable. B would do anything in her power to make sure Victoria wasn't accepted if she was friends with Alice, but Ali really liked Victoria. Ali felt that she was the only she could talk to.

Victoria had an overbearing dad that was in one of the top forgotten bands. He still acted like this was the 80's Victoria had said. Ali still didn't tell Vicky about her family but she could relate. Rose rolled her eyes at Vicky but she couldn't talk. Her father was horrible to her.

The meeting ended soon with whispers and texts being sent around. Mr. Dalton's statement about B was bound to get out before the end of the day. Of course, all the boys would be talking until B got back.

Kiara Tessleman walked up to Ali. "So what good news about B? Right Al, you and Rose must miss her. Oh and did you see Mr. Eric Dalton. I want to tap that ass. He is so hot."

Alice walked away to go talk to Mr. Dalton. Kiara was pissed and stormed off to talk to Angela.

When Alice arrived to the spot where Mr. Dalton was standing, she suddenly panicked. She wanted to know if she looked okay, she really wanted Mr. Dalton to like her. "Hi. I'm Alice Brandon but people just call me Ali. I'm the junior class prefect and head this club pretty much."

Mr. Dalton flashed a smile that made her go weak in the knees. "Well Ali, It's a pleasure to meet you. I guess we will be working together a lot. Why don't you come by my office together. We can start going over some of the work we will be doing"

"Sure." Ali said. "How about at 12:00, like a lunch date." She couldn't believe she said date and she blushed. Mr. Dalton just smiled again and nodded. Ali hadn't felt this way since she first started going out with Jasper.

To: , , , , , , , , , , , , , rest of junior and senoir class 09-10,

From:

Guess what? You can't. Our favorite bad girl might be reinstated to this school. That's right folks. Our party girl Bella Swan is up for reconsideration. Good. School was a little boring without her. Let's try to help the process along. Put in some good words. Also, welcome the two new students and one teacher. Mr. Eric Dalton, the new guidance councilor and DC chair person. And ladies, he's single and sexy as hell. The new girl Victoria Vernon and boy Edward Mason. Make them feel accepted.

Nighty Night,

Kiara

Edward Mason walked up to his new dorm room. He knocked on the door, even though he had a key. A tall Blonde haired girl opened the door. She was pretty but nothing compared to Bella.

"Who are you" She asked rather nastily.

"Edward Mason, I'm Em's cousin and new roommate." he replied.

"Rose be nice. Eddie, my man come here." Em turned and said. He paused to look at the computer screen. "Oh shit, Rosie, Bella's coming back. They think. Apparently Dalton told DC she might get reinstated. Oh My God."

"Who" Edward asked.

Rose's whole face lit up and she checked her blackberry. "Bella Swan, my best friend. She got expelled last year. We all got caught doing E but she was the only expelled one. This is great."

"Bella Swan?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, here's a pic of her." Rose said.

Edward looked at the picture and his jaw dropped. There in the picture was the same Bella he had a long distance relationship with and she might come to this school. He dialed her number and put in on speaker. Bella picked up after three rings. Rose and Em looked at him confused.

"Heyy Gorgeous" her voice rang out clear. Rose's jaw dropped.

"Bella, oh my god" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah it's me. Eddie why does Rose have your phone." she asked. Normally Edward hated the name Eddie but he let B call him that. He was whipped.

"Uhm. She doesn't. I'm in my cousin's dorm and Rose is his girlfriend. Oh well our dorm room. I'm going here now." he replied.

"Eddie . That's great. If I get reinstated, we won't have to have a long distance relationship. God, I love you. But I gotta go." she said.

"Love you Bells." Edward said. He hung up while Rose's jaw was dropped.

"You got B to say she loved you. Wow, she doesn't even say that to her parents. Oh and Edward, I think we are going to be friends." Rose exclaimed. The weird thing is that Rose was quiet about it.

EricDalton: Hey lil lady. I couldn't stop thinking about you.

AliceBrandon:What???

EricDalton: Yeah. I'm looking forward to that meeting tommorrow.

AliceBrandon:really. Me too

EricDalton:Good. See you at 12

AliceBrandon:kay.

EmmettCullen: my cousin bagged Bella

JamesHunter: How do you know

EmmettCullen: He's new here and he called her. She said she loved him.

JamesHunter:No effin way

EmmettCullen: Yeah. Just thought you should know. That way you don't try anything and I won't have to kill you

JamesHunter:Fine. I'll be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note.

I know how everyone hates this but this story "The It Girl" is on hold. I want to finish my other story which is a Twilight NCIS crossover and I am too busy to update both. As I get farther into the story, I will restart "The It Girl". I am sorry and hope to catch up on my stories.

If anyone has ideas for this story or my other stories, pm me or review. Ideas are much appreciated as I have writers block.

Thankss


End file.
